


Fire Under Feet Hot Blood In Your Belly (It’s Not Something You Ever Thought Of Doing)

by Iamasortofvillain



Series: Love And Ownership Couldn't Be More Opposite [4]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut, everything's the same only dani isn't possessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamasortofvillain/pseuds/Iamasortofvillain
Summary: A vague attempt at plot more like an excuse to indulge in Damie's smut with added cheekiness, because they are idiots in love
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose & Owen Sharma, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Series: Love And Ownership Couldn't Be More Opposite [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103900
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Fire Under Feet Hot Blood In Your Belly (It’s Not Something You Ever Thought Of Doing)

**Author's Note:**

> you have to understand,  
> that no one puts their children in a boat  
> unless the water is safer than the land  
>  \- Warsan Shire
> 
> \---  
> Might be the last one for this series, at least for the time being. Genuinely trying to focus on the works I already have in various stages of process! Enough with the smut (for now)

Turns out, running after two kids is more enjoyable than you initially thought. It's different from spending the day in front of a class, more challenging in the best kind of ways, and you are shocked into a babbling mess when you discover that Henry Wingrave was right. Your classroom experience has little to no impact on both Miles and Flora, and you find that you don't mind learning new ways to hold their attention.

As time goes by, you get to know them better, and sometimes, when the mood is just right, when there isn't anyone else in sight, when Hannah is too busy with vacuuming the curtains and Owen is too busy with ogling Hannah, thinking he's being subtle, when Henry is about to make another visit but hadn't yet arrived and Jamie is labouring in the garden, a distant figure with a messy head you miss something fierce, Miles lets some tiny detail about their previous life slip. Flora tells you wistfully about their parents, about Miss Jessel, about times that cannot be so long ago, but to Flora's young mind they are.

You feel like you're bonding with the children better now, beyond the simple au pair connection. Now that the nights are no longer dangerous, when the thing inside the lake is gone for good, now when nothing is twisted in supernatural fear – there is more space for all of you to move in.

Henry visits often, though he still is a little cautious about his abilities as a parent, an understandable sentiment Jamie likes to tease him about behind his back. Jamie, who stays most nights, tucked into your side in your bed, warm and solid and fully present, her small flat above a boring old pub a sort of distant memory.

(Neither one of you like to be too far from each other, recent events teaching you a hard lesson, almost too dire one, and though you know your position in the house has an end date, now when Henry is recovering, and everyone is already planning what will come next - Jamie is talking about America. Hannah and Owen make plans to move to Paris - you enjoy the relative freedom, the relative peace, that the post freight offers).

You're still not entirely sure what exactly happened at the lake. You offered yourself to the faceless beast, you felt her inside you, and just as you started panicking, the presence evaporated, leaving you cold and shivering with a crying Flora in your arms and a shaken into silence Jamie, wide-eyed and confused and terrified.

It's been a couple of months since. The winter is almost in full swing, and it's difficult moving around. Miles and Flora are especially fond of the snow, something Jamie shares and Hannah loathes, and though the days are shorter and are mostly full of studying, somehow it's right.

After an especially long day of a rare holiday, Henry, who is visiting for the weekend from London, has a look of slight bewilderment on his face and you shove a cup of tea into his hands (Hannah made it, you just felt the need to do something other than just stand there with your hands empty at your sides), tuck the children into bed, kiss them goodnight and walk through the house in search of Jamie.

"Should I… eh – " Henry makes a vague motion with his hand to the ceiling. "Go, and, erm… say goodnight?"

You smile at him a soft kind of smile because he might not know what the heck he's doing, but at least he's trying. "They're already asleep, but you can do that tomorrow".

You've never seen a more grateful expression on a man's face.

Today's been a long day. Miles didn't really pay attention to whatever session it was, not calculus or reading or even music, and Flora was too excited to have uncle Henry around, that you had to use up every trick you've got up your sleeve to get them to sit through at least one more hour, before letting them run free.

Now, you stretch your arms high over your head while you pad through corridors that used to nurse ghosts in them but now are just dark. You hear a satisfying pop from your joints when you twist just right and down in the kitchen, you can hear Owen making a terrible joke that erupts a laugh from Henry and a sharp hiss from Hannah. You smile distantly.

Yesterday, as you were waiting for Henry to arrive, you accidentally walked by the kitchen. Hannah had her hands in bright green gloves and Owen was leaning with his back against the counter next to her, wine glass in hand and a soft smitten look on his face, hidden poorly by his impressive mustache. You didn't want to eavesdrop, especially not on them, not when they were nothing but absolutely lovely about your and Jamie's newfound closeness, but you still managed to witness how Owen licked his lower lip and how Hannah stopped scrubbing the dishes and leaned into him, the tips of her ears darker than the rest of her.

You made your hushed escape and when you put your nose in Jamie's neck and hugged her tight, she coaxed out of you what happened to make you so flustered, then had a fit of laughter for at least five minutes. When she calmed down, she kissed your cheek and shrugged her shoulders, and said she had seen worse.

"When?" Your bubbling laugh made her giggle, raspy and low and completely lovely and you had a tough time not tugging on her collar and kissing her right in the middle of the greenhouse.

"Week or so ago. Don't tell them. They'll be mortified. Think they're doing such a bloody good job hiding it".

And then you couldn't help yourself and you ended up kissing her anyway, nothing soft or lovely about it.

Now you stumble into your bedroom, expecting to see Jamie lounging on the bed with a tattered looking book like she sometimes does when it's been particularly chaotic, but she isn't there. She wasn't in the garden earlier and she isn't in the library. It seems like she has vanished into thin air and a ping of worry pinches your heart.

You shrug out of your jumper and undershirt, pull off your jeans. You need a hot shower after everything you've been put through today, chasing two kids through the icy mud and helping in the kitchen. Jamie, you know, can't be far and she'll join you eventually. Ruffling through your hair you lose the band and when you reach out to open the green door to the ensuite bathroom, you notice the light that's already seeping through the crack at the bottom of the door.

An involuntary smile splits on your lips. Of course. Jamie is never too far away. You should have known.

When you enter the bathroom, a cloud of steam that has already fogged up the tiles and mirror greets you. Behind the curtain, you can see Jamie's silhouette, and you lick your lips when you step closer.

Maybe it's not a very good time to enjoy the simplicity of Jamie's naked body pressed into you, with Henry downstairs and Hannah and Owen wide awake, but you don't stop to think about it. You slide the curtain aside and slip into the huge bathtub. You wrap your arms around Jamie's middle and press your whole front against her back.

A delightful shiver runs down your spine when your nipples brush against her wet skin and Jamie hums what you think is ' _Poppins_ ' before reaching back with one hand to tangle her fingers in your damp hair. She's guiding your mouth to her neck and mutters something else, though you're too busy kissing her to hear what it was.

"Thought you'd never join me." She says and you splay your fingers on her stomach, running over her abs, brushing the underside of her breasts.

"You," you grumble with a big dopey smile only Jamie coaxes out of you. "Could have left me a note".

She snorts. "With the kids running around? A bit risky".

"I thought you liked risky," and you really don’t mean for your voice to have just this much innuendo, but even you can hear just how coated with lust your words are.

Jamie turns in your arms. She wraps hers around your waist, a smug lopsided grin on her lips. "Only when our boss is – "

You cover her mouth with your hand. "Please don't talk about him when we're doing… this".

Jamie raises an eyebrow and mumbles something against your palm, her tongue licks across it before you move your hand to run through her hair.

"Tell me how was your day," you whisper.

Jamie smiles and incredulous smile, her eyebrows jump up again, quirking slightly. "Now?"

"Yes, now".

"Alright," Jamie clears her throat. "Had to remove some diseased plants off of the back – "

You smile and let your forehead drop to her collarbone as she speaks, inhaling the scent of her shower gel and what is Jamie's skin. It feels so unbelievably good to hold her with no barrier separating you. only a few months ago you never would have thought this was possible, let alone something you'd be doing with Jamie. Jamie, who was a source of endless heated dreams and wistful looks, and awkward conversations. Jamie, who sparked every nerve ending in your body, who swaggered in the gardens, who smiled her crooked smile and tossed you an _'alright, Poppins'_ and who was so willing to share small details about her life, to listen to your crazy stories…

Being so close to her, as close as possible, touching and just reminding yourself that you are both _here_ , with each other, is everything. It's so much better than what you imagined, tucked cold in your bed, hot and desperate with desire.

Jamie has stopped talking so you push her backwards until you are both under the warm spray of water, and a delighted moan leaves your mouth when it begins to run over your back, soothing your sore muscles.

Your lips graze over her skin and you lean down a fraction to bite the swell of her breasts, right where her heart is. It's just something you have to do, something you don't even think about.

Jamie's hands are roaming over every patch of naked skin they can reach and you kiss her, lick her jawline and move down until you take her nipple between your lips and begin to suck.

Jamie's groan echoes through the shower stall, and you grin against her skin, because you still can’t believe that _you_ are the reason she makes these sounds. One of her hands threads through your hair, the other grabs one of yours resting on her hip, and without a word, easy and practiced and peaceful, Jamie guides it between her legs.

"Hmm," you say against her breast because Jamie is impatient, always so impatient but she is wet and hot against your fingertips, and you _need_ er to want you this desperately.

This is the only time Jamie lets herself be this impatient with you, and it's a powerful kind of drug. Jamie, who is so sweet and tentative and so damn _good_ is safe enough with you, like this, naked and vulnerable, to let some of her needing pressure to make sure you're always alright go.

You caress her, softly, enjoying the quivering of her thighs, her moans, and the way she arches her back to push her breasts more firmly against your laving tongue and squeezing hand.

"Fuck, .“ Her head lolls back against the tiles, baring her throat, and you’re hypnotised by the lines and the curves of her jaw and neck. You suck the water off her skin, marking her collarbone raw and red and burning, then the base of her throat, and finally, you bite lightly down on her pulse point.

"Dani!" Jamie sighs and you slip a finger inside of her.

Jamie's hips move forward in rhythm with your slow thrusts, her fingers grabbing your hair almost painfully and you can hear the low gasps close to your ear. All the sensations of being with Jamie shoot a wave of arousal through your body and you groan against her neck when a wanton " _More_!" leaves her lips.

You lean back a bit, watching your hand between her legs, and you bite on your bottom lips at the delicious feeling of her muscles clenching around your fingers when you add another.

Looking up, you meet Jamie's stare. She is watching you, eyes so dark you can hardly see the ring of greyish-green around the pupils, so hungry and lustful for you, you almost lose your footing.

Your free hand cups the back of her neck, and you lean in, molding your bodies together. You kiss Jamie, hard and wanting, nothing like you've ever kissed anyone in your entire life. When you run the tip of your tongue over her teeth you feel her moving faster against your hand, grinding into your palm with every drop of her hips. You move your thigh between hers, aiding your thrusts and giving her more friction against her clit.

Jamie's arms loop around your neck and she tries to keep kissing you, but with every motion of your fingers against her quivering walls, she breaks it to pant and moan against your lips.

"Shh," you whisper, voice breaking on desire and need. "Shh, you're going to wake the kids".

"Don't care… don't care – "

She’s beautiful, wet strands of curly hair, straightened by the water, sticking to her forehead. Her eyes are squeezed shut, a blush creeping high on her cheekbone. Her bottom lip is captured between her own teeth and you could come just from watching her riding your hand.

You roll your hips and curl your fingers and with a low moan of your name and a few hissed curse words that make you blush, Jamie comes, thighs trembling, tight heat melting around you.

Slowing down you barely let her ride out her high when you capture her lips again in a heated kiss. Jamie's tongue moves lazy against yours, with post-orgasmic bliss, but when you bite down onto her bottom lip, she grins against your mouth and suddenly she has you backed up against the tiled wall.

Her hands curl around the back of your thighs and with a murmured "C’mere,“ she lifts you and in a second you have your legs wrapped around her waist. Jamie presses her front flush against you, starting to kiss and suck on every bit of skin she can reach.

As you cant your hips and rub yourself against her abs, you think you won't need much more, pleasure tingling through your whole body with every bot of friction and you think Jamie will just let you ride this one out, but you should have known better.

"Not so fast, Poppins," Jamie stops your movements with her hands on your hips and you can't hold back a huff of slight annoyance, because you feel like you might implode if you don't get to come, preferably in the next ten seconds.

You drag your fingernails over her shoulders, and you smile when she hisses against the base of your throat, her teeth scraping over your skin.

(Jamie, you found out with infinite delight after a few soft wonderful times, is a biter).

"Jamie, come on, please. Just – “

The water turns cold and hits your legs and arms where they’re wrapped around Jamie, and you shiver and twitch and squirm.

You bite Jamie's earlobe to sway her attention from your breasts and kiss her softly when she lifts her head, beautiful and smirking and so lovely you suppress a moan, heart swelling to the sight of her heavily lidded eyes.

She kisses you, mouth hot, searching. You make the tiniest space between you and whisper against her lips.

"Take me to bed".

Shutting off the water and without bothering to grab a towel, Jamie stumbles out of the shower with you still wrapped tightly around her. Before you even know how she opens the door with her hands on your hips, she lowers you onto the mattress.

The room is hot, almost stuffy, and the cloud of steam is leaking from the open bathroom door to the bedroom. Jamie smells fantastic against you, intoxicating, and she moves wet with water and want against you.

Then she's right there, above you, and you feel so much lust and love and something like infinite hunger, it sends a shiver of anticipation through your whole body. When you look Jamie in the eyes, you see it all echoes behind her dilated pupils.

Your legs are still wrapped around her waist and you rock into her, feeling her muscles ripple against you. Jamie is still not touching you where you want her the most and you moan into her mouth. She smirks and fuses your lips together.

Sometimes, when nothing about the night is urgent and you've gone more than two days without touching, Jamie likes to tease you.

"Jamie," you sigh and gasp against her. "Jamie…"

With every slow movement of her hips and the delicate nips on your bottom lip, Jamie drives you closer and closer to insanity. You try to keep it low, knowing the kids' bedroom is just across the hall, knowing Hannah and Owen and Henry are probably still in the kitchen, though no doubt moved to stronger beverages than tea.

But it's difficult to keep it all together when Jamie is the one peering down at you, Jamie is the one kissing and touching and teasing you, so hot and full of purpose.

You’re a panting mess underneath her when she _finally_ begins to kiss her way down your body, biting and sucking on your nipples, leaving love bites all over your stomach and around your hip bones. Your legs fall open, inviting her, taunting her and you hear her growl softly when you lift your hips closer to her face, her warm breath puffing against your heated core.

Jamie smirks, and you’re afraid she will just stare at you forever, but with a quietly breathed "Christ, Poppins. You're so fuckin' beautiful,“ she leans down and dips her tongue between your folds.

The moan that leaves your mouth can probably be heard through the entire house, but you don’t care, because Jamie does something with the tip of her tongue, something that makes you see stars and a fresh wave of heat surge through you and you can’t keep your hips still.

You're bucking up, seeking more and more contact with Jamie's tongue, with every circular motion she does around your clit.

A string of incoherent words and noises tumbles over your lips, fire spreads through your veins, and pleasure seems to make every single nerve ending in your body tingle with electricity and _Jamie, Jamie, Jamie_.

Your hands fly into Jamie's hair, urging her on, giving you some kind of anchoring, when all you want is to drown in her.

" _God_ ," you pant.

" _Fuck_ ," you gasp.

" _Jamie!_ ," you moan and Jamie, always so loving, always so patient, always so ready to give and caress and make sure you're nothing short of blissed-out, replaces her tongue with her fingers to rub at you clit, the other hand massaging your behind, while she begins to lock around you entrance.

Nipping at you, teeth grazing your most sensitive skin, you let out another string of what is hopefully not just curse words, and then she thrusts into you, just right, and you see stars, suns, and galaxies explode behind your eyelids.

When you come down from your high, you tug at Jamie's arm lightly and guide her to you, snuggling up next to her. Jamie's eyelashes are long and you brush aside her messy wet curls. You lie there, watching her watching you, and you think that this is more than love. The both of you survived wars and ghosts and dark murderous shadows and you still here. You're still able to run in the snow, chasing two wild children, you're still here, making plants grow, but most importantly: you're still here - together.

Jamie's skin dances golden and shadowed and bright in the dim light of the lamp. She is a little breathless and a little damp, and so so beautiful. You lean in just at the same time Jamie does and you meet in the middle, hot and urgent and loving, kissing lazily with no rush.

you think it's fitting, this type of kiss, this sort of middle ground of love and desire and lust. It's sweet and intense and very much like everything you do together.

It's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> English is not my first language, and also I'm rocking ADHD like a MF so please excuse any and every misspellings, mistakes, and other Grammarly atrocities.  
> Also,  
> Come chat with me @ love-jesus-but-i-drink-a-little.tumblr.com


End file.
